1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an under the barrel type mount for rifles, which detachably carries accessory items, which slide on and off the mount as required for assembly and disassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of modern light weight military rifles such as the M-16 series developed by Colt Industries, Hartford, Conn., which are designed to be used in multiple roles, it has become increasingly important to increase their operational capabilities to be able to project grenades, flares and other items.
The M-16 series of rifles are available from Colt and others in various configurations of barrel length, and stock type from fixed to telescoping.
The use of rifles, which can launch flares, grenades, and carry lights, and lasers under the barrel for various roles in a military type setting is not new. Many rifles launch flares, and grenades directly from the rifle barrel by use of a special blank cartridge, which while useful, is limited to special types of such items which are propelled from the rifle itself. Of late, there has been interest in providing the M-16 rifle series with under barrel mounted items, where mounting does not interfere with normal use of the rifle. Such devices are laser projection devices, with visible or invisible (infared) devices and grenade or flare launchers which improve the versalitity of the rifle. One such device is disclosed in the E'nama U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,988. However, the E'nama et al device requires modification to the rifle, does not provide the quick detachable features desired, and does not disclose provisions for mounting flare or grenade launchers.
Various flare, and grenade launchers, such as the M-79 grenade launcher, and M-203 flare launcher, which use 40 MM or 37 MM flares or grenades, in self-contained cartridges, have been developed. Such launchers have been modified to mount to the M-16 series of rifles, and this usually requires modification to the rifle, but does not provide a universal type mount which can accommodate various accessory devices such as flare launchers, grenade launchers, and lights, both visible and invisible.
The mount of the invention permits under barrel detachable mounting to the rifle of various accessory items without modification to the basic structure of the rifle.